


Some Nights I Always Win

by superlxthor



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Drama!, F/F, Spin the Bottle, basically just the girlies having fun, dot and leah are both whipped for fatin, imagine the shark attack never happened and leah wasnt sus of nora, we’ve got a little bit of every ship for all the gays!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlxthor/pseuds/superlxthor
Summary: the Unsinkable Eight™️ play a riveting game of Spin the Bottle.
Relationships: Dot Campbell/Fatin Jadmani, Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 34
Kudos: 217





	Some Nights I Always Win

TONI  
Toni passed the sandy black granules through her palms like an hourglass, filling and falling methodically. That would make her hands the hands of time. Her eyes did move like a minute hand, ticking around to look at each member of the group. A broken clock though, as her eyes stopped to linger fondly on a particular blonde. In moments like that, time would lose all meaning forever. Toni could die right now or tomorrow or in a million years and she would be content, so long as her stare continued to fall upon the girl from Texas. A sudden laugh broke from her lips. 

She always got overly philosophical when drunk. 

MARTHA  
“Toniiiiiii, what are you laughing at?” Martha slurred out, dipping her head down onto Toni’s shoulder with great force. Toni’s hands were on the bottle once more. She took a confident swig and Martha was impressed by the way her face contorted only a little.   
“No chaser Shalifoe,” Fatin spoke, even more slurry than Martha. “You continue to impress me.”  
“You say that as if I have a choice,” Toni retorted as she gestured to the empty can of Diet Coke that lay by her crossed feet and was faced with a wistful nod from Fatin. It was just another Wednesday night. Or maybe it was Thursday, or Friday. Martha struggled to keep track of the days and was unbothered to ask Nora, who lay in the sand across the fire and trailed her fingers through Leah’s hair. Rachel was beside them, going to town on a palm- sized bottle of whiskey, yet another treasure from Jeanette’s wonderful bag of goodies. Martha didn’t drink all that much back in Minnesota, but she was really seeming to enjoy it on the island. Maybe it was their situation; maybe it was the way the liquor would take her apprehensive thoughts and replace them with a more elevated, wavier way of being.   
Keeping her balance was a blatant struggle. With a hand on Toni’s thigh, she found herself periodically swaying frontwards and backwards, her eyes lulling along to the hum of crickets on the bluff. She needed some music to dance to. They all did. For weeks their souls had been deprived of so much as a finger snap. And with that thought she started to hum.   
“Hey I heard you were a wild one. Ooooooh. If I took you home it’d be a home run.”   
Toni peered over at her with amusement, a cheshire cat smile beginning to transform on her face. She joined in.   
“Show me how you do.”   
They continued the chorus in unison, really milking the melody.   
“I wanna shut down the club with youuuu. Hey I heard you like the wild ones, wild ones. Oooooooh.”  
They concluded their duet with a fistbump, and were met with a soft round of applause from the group.   
“Do you guys, like, ever stop singing?” Rachel questioned, her brow raised quizzically in the orange glow of the fire.

SHELBY  
“What can I say? We like to keep it fresh.” Toni replied with a smooth shrug, returning her eyes once again to the quiet blonde sitting across from her. Shelby wore a small smile, shy almost. Her arms were tucked under her legs which were pulled tightly against her chest. Her chin rested on her knees as she stared benignly back at Toni. The crackle of the fire was pleasant as it entered her ears, accompanied by a chorus of insects harmonising distantly in the trees. She broke their eye contact when she brought her eyes down to the mini vodka bottle in her hand. A cluster of butterflies were fiercely beating their wings around her stomach as she felt Toni’s eyes still on her. She couldn’t decipher whether she wanted to intensify that beating or to knock it out entirely; either way she took another swig.   
“In honour of us all being shit faced, I propose we play a game.” Fatin announced grandly as she stole the bottle out from Toni’s lap. Toni merely fell into the sand in the bottles’ absence, eliciting a giggle from Martha who grabbed the neck of her shirt and pulled her back up. Shelby too, chuckled to herself. A goofball Toni was, indeed.   
“I’m so over never have I ever.” Leah whined drunkenly, her hands now stroking Nora’s voluminous mane.   
“We kick it up a notch. Three words,” Fatin began, “Spin. The. Bottle.”   
A series of claps and whoops passed around, an obvious ‘yes’ consensus. Shelby just felt icy dread. She played the game out quickly in her head. The likelihood of the bottle landing on Toni was slim, but a possibility nonetheless. A hot panicky sort of flush bumped along her veins at the thought of it landing on anyone else. She raised her gaze back toward the small girl and to no surprise, she was already looking at her. She wondered if she was thinking the same thing. 

RACHEL  
“Fuck yeah bitches, I’m going first.” Rachel announced with vigour, pushing herself off the sand.   
“Up, up, up, easy tiger,” Fatin quipped down to Rachel who was now crouched precariously beside the fire. “Our bottle isn’t empty yet, we gotta finish the giggle juice first.”   
Rachel seemed content with this plan, and it showed as she leant back with crossed legs, patiently waiting for the bottle to be passed around. The warm buzz she already felt circulating around her body was intensified as she amusedly watched her friends’ failed attempts at keeping a straight face. Dot’s expression was the funniest. Once the bottle was passed to her she took a confident swig but was quickly drenched in disgust, made obvious by the way her eyes clamped shut and the excess vodka trickled down her chin. She let out a wet cough before passing the bottle to Rachel, who took it like a champ. Vodka wasn’t too different from the mass amounts of chlorine she was so used to swallowing.   
She was built for endurance so stomaching what essentially is poison wasn’t ranked very high on her list of challenges. She handed the bottle to Nora like a baton in a relay race, eager to get the liquor finished. She smiled around at the group and observed their buzzed faces. Fatin, of course was pedantically following the movements of the bottle, a smile on her face as Nora began to chug. Toni and Martha’s arms were linked together, their faces giddy with bliss. But Toni’s eyes weren’t on Martha. Rachel followed them to Shelby who don a sheepish smile as she ducked her head. 

Strange. 

Rachel’s mind was taken clean off that train of thought when Leah announced the bottle was finished, wiping her mouth clean and holding it up in the air like a trophy.   
“Alright party people let’s get this party started,” Rachel cheered, taking the bottle from Leah’s grasp. She wasn’t sure why she was so eager to play. Back in New York, she’d never really been one for participation. At last minute gatherings after successful swim meets, she’d mostly find herself waiting for Nora to pick her up. With this group it was different. She wasn’t sure when the switch happened. When they moved from being a group of girls, interacting out of unfortunate circumstance to a group of friends, having worthwhile conversations and passing laughs around a campfire. She wouldn’t admit this to any of them but she loved it. She cherished it so deeply and never wanted to let it go. She felt frightened at the thought of everyone returning to their respective sides of the States when rescue eventually came. Would they Facetime? Would they have a group chat that starts out extremely active but fades over time into a nostalgic title in her inbox? The thought sombered her heart. And before that mourning-for-the-living state of mind could take over, she dragged Jeanettes’ bag into the middle of the circle, flipped it over and spun the bottle. 

DOT  
The friction of the bag caused the spin of the bottle to be heavy and yield a fast result. A laugh escaped her chest as the glass nozzle pointed towards Martha at the conclusion of its rotation. A symphony of ‘ooohs’ and whistles passed around the circle. All eyes were on Rachel, the space thick with anticipation of what she’d do next. A devilish grin transformed her face as she looked over to Martha. Martha was bouncing with excitement, a sight Dot had grown so accustomed to.   
“Toni, it landed on me,” she yelled out, clutching Toni’s small hand and shaking it around ferociously.   
“I can see that, Marty.” Toni was giggling, seemingly overwhelmed with second- hand excitement.   
“Alright Blackburn, pucker up,” Rachel slurred before crawling over to the space in front of the flustered girl.   
“This is probably gonna be really bad,” Martha explained self-consciously, but her excitement never faltered. Dot watched Toni lose her shit laughing as Rachel sat cross legged in front of Martha.   
“Ready?” She said.   
“Hehe, yes.”  
Rachel leant in and connected their lips, cupping the sides of Martha’s cheeks. Loud cheers exploded all over, the loudest coming from Fatin who was whooping loudly.   
“Go Martha!” Nora screamed before howling boisterously. The kiss had lasted for about five seconds before Rachel pulled away and let out a loud cheer. Martha was cheering too at this point as they embraced tightly, giggles pouring from their lips.   
“Not bad at all Martha,” Rachel quipped. Dot can’t recall a time she’d ever seen Martha smile so widely.   
“That was my first kiss.”   
More laughs and hollers spilled around the group at this confession. Rachel bowed her head dramatically and placed a hand on her heart. “What an honour.”  
She knelt back over to her spot and pushed Jeanette’s bag over to Dot. “Batter up!”  
Dot hadn’t put much thought into the desired outcome of the bottle spin. But when it landed on Fatin, she certainly wasn’t disappointed. Their eyes met and she was expecting Fatin to be grinning, like the rest of them were; instead her face was completely still as she stared back at Dot.   
“The fate of the bottle has spoken, Dorothea.” She now wore a sultry sort of look. Her head was tilted down ever so slightly as she peered through her lashes, a small smile now playing on her lips. Dot frowned internally at the tingling feeling that started spinning spirals through her gut. Um, what the fuck. Some very gay thoughts were tumbling through her very straight head. The spirals tightened as Fatin rose and sauntered over, perhaps proving the latter of that last thought wrong. Fatin stood before her, a tall silhouette in the foreground of the Unsinkable Eight’s exhilarated laughter. Fatin faltered for a second, registering the confusion on Dot’s face. Her expression was sober for a moment. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” She whispered down so only Dot could hear. Dot pushed the sudden butterflies away and chalked it up to her drunkenness. She smiled smugly. “Lay one on me.”  
“I’ll give you the HD experience,” Fatin said before lowering herself down into Dot’s lap, her legs now on either side of hers. Well this is all very intimate. “Are you ready to be mind blown?” She asked with a jokingly serious tone.   
“Let’s go,” Dot replied and then suddenly Fatin’s mouth was on hers. She stopped herself from flinching at the softness of her lips. Fatin’s hand crept up to rest on her shoulder, her other hand behind Dot’s head guiding her along. What the fucking fuck is happening? Fatin was a natural. The kiss ran deep and long and their lips moved with a rhythmic flow. When Fatin pulled away, Dot closed her eyes to hide the stars that were probably spinning in them. The group fell unnervingly silent, waiting in anticipation for a response from the two of them.   
“Not bad Dorothea!” Fatin exclaimed, climbing out of Dot’s lap.   
“Look who’s talking,” she replied, trying to play it cool. She tried to ignore the thumping of her heart as she watched Fatin stagger back to her spot on the sand and wink coolly at her as she sat. She had much to think about.   
“Who’s up next?”

NORA  
The bottle was passed to Nora who spun it with a strong arm. Luckily for her it landed on Leah who was right next to her. Their kiss was quick and sweet, nothing short of a pleasant moment. The girls of course were cheering the whole time, an easily excitable bunch in the face of alcohol, it appeared. Nora seemed to observe a lot though when the bottle was passed to Leah. She saw the way Leah’s face flushed crimson when it landed on Fatin. Saw the way Fatin was acting in the same manner as she did when it landed on her previously. And for a brief moment upon glancing to the left, she saw how Dot’s eyebrows slightly drew together as she watched Fatin and Leah kiss. As Fatin staggered back to her spot once again, Nora watched Leah dip her head and attempt to hide the grin that was pulling at the corners of her mouth. She watched as Dot became suddenly very interested in the sand, dragging her finger through the granules to create a pattern. Nora liked to think of herself as a fly on the wall in more ways than one. She preferred to be in the know about most things; she was respectful though. She would never pry. Maybe this time was different because of the alcohol, but she turned and asked Leah a question. 

LEAH   
“What’s going on between you and Fatin?” The question shocked her. Her teeth found her bottom lip and she wore an expression of faux confusion as she turned to Nora.   
“What do you mean?”  
Nora sat staring at her face intensely for a few beats before shaking her head and chuckling to herself.   
“Don’t worry, I forgot what I was gonna say.”  
Leah was only filled with panic at this response. Was this same panic obvious when the bottle landed on Fatin? She dropped her eyes to her hands which were fidgeting in her lap. She picked at the dirt between her nails and cuticles. The kiss had caught her off guard, no doubt. She was consciously hoping it would land on anyone but Fatin. That sort of admission of love would be too real for her. Too much of what she wouldn’t allow herself to feel. But it did land on Fatin and she did connect their lips. And she did enjoy it. What else was there to say though? She was in this from the moment Fatin went missing and she strained her vocal chords as she shouted her name through a crowded forest. She was falling for Fatin in a way that wasn’t functional. Wasn’t practical. They were stuck on a deserted island with no idea of when they may return to civilisation. What an unfortunate situation. Leah had been burned by that flame once before. She wasn’t willing to risk it again. Not yet. Besides, as far as she knew, Fatin wasn’t into girls. And she wasn’t prepared to share these thoughts with anyone. That’s why her jaw grew tighter as Nora asked her that question. She was staring at Nora now, examining the way her curls fell in front of her face beside her eyes as she poked a stick in the sand. She won’t have her suspicions in the morning. She passed the bottle to Shelby. 

TONI  
“No thank you, I’m gonna opt out of this one,” Shelby said as Leah pushed Jeanette’s bag towards her.   
“Oh come on Shelby, live a little!” Fatin yelled, throwing her arms up and looking to the stars.   
“I am all good,” Shelby replied with a nervous sort of chortle as she pushed the bag to Fatin. Toni’s eyes were on her the whole time, of course, a light worry crawling across her abdomen. It had been a few days since their moment under the lychee tree. A moment it was. Since then they had kissed on the bluff and kissed in the woods when no one was around.   
“Alright, suit yourself.” Fatin shrugged and pulled the bag closer to her. “The wheel of fortune...who will be next?” She wiggled her eyebrows. With an unsteady head she gave the glass bottle a good spin. It fell off the bag before pointing between Martha and Toni. Martha scooted to the right before exclaiming “Toni it’s on you!”  
Toni’s face fell. She was rather content watching everyone get some action, she hadn’t really considered the possibility of someone’s spin landing on her. Fatin was smiling.   
“Finally, some action with our group’s resident lesbian.”  
Toni chuckled; little did she know. She flicked her eyes to Shelby, trying to read her mind. It was proving rather difficult though as her face remained still. She shrugged. Fuck it. She’d never backed out of a game before and she wasn’t gonna start now.   
“I should warn you. Once you kiss a lesbian you can never go back. It’s like Princess and the Frog,” Toni joked, scooting next to Fatin.   
“Turn me then, bitch.”  
Toni giggled as she leant in and pressed their lips together. Fatin quickly took the lead and deepened their kiss, eliciting a rowdy cheer from Martha and a whistle from Nora. Rachel was whooping like a siren; it was definitely the longest kiss any of them had witnessed tonight. Toni wasn’t sure if it would ever end when eventually Fatin pulled away and laid back on the sand.   
“Ladies, I’ve officially been converted,” she announced, crossing her arms over her chest. Toni moved back to her spot, cackling exuberantly. Martha’s hand was up in the air, ready for a high five. As their hands clapped together, Shelby started stirring to her left. She was moving towards the suitcase. Toni’s eyebrows shot up as she watched her pull it inwards, her eyes focused as her hand fell on the bottle.   
“Right on Shelby!” Fatin yelled beside her.   
She didn’t spin it though. Her eyes were now on Toni as she rigidly turned the glass to face her directly. What a cheater. That’s not how you play Spin the Bottle. Either way, the group was silent as she stood from her spot and staggered over to Toni. Everything was moving much faster than Toni’s brain was able to process. In an instant, Shelby grabbed the collar of her singlet and crashed their lips together. She couldn’t really hear the noise of the group in the background, for her heart was beating loudly in her ears. When Shelby pulled away they just sat and stared at each other. Then there it was, her smile. 

Martha was grinning. “I love Spin the Bottle.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading guys! my tumblr dms are always open @superlxthor :)
> 
> have a good one!


End file.
